


Let's Try Something Out!

by NihilismBot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: It's not that Nautica is bored, she just likes to experiment! And she'll find something Velocity likes too!





	Let's Try Something Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for Zaid <3

“Lotty,” Nautica said playfully.

She was laying on her stomach on their shared berth, her legs bent at the knee as she kicked her feet back and forth. In her hand, she held a pair of stasiscuffs.

“You've been working so hard and I thought we could play a bit,” she said with a smile.

Velocity looked at the cuffs and then Nautica, “Do you know how many times I've had to loan my bolt cutters?”

Nautica gave a confused look. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Bots keep losing the key for their stasiscuffs, then they have to run to the medbay to get bolt cutters to let their partner free,” Velocity frowned.

“Well, I have the key right here?” Nautica held it up to prove her point. “We **could** also get bolt cutters if you want to be on the cautious side.”

Velocity sat next to Nautica and stroked the side of her face, “You know we don't need any of these silly toys to interface.”

Nautica pouted, “I know, I just wanted to try something special.”

“You're special enough,” Velocity leaned down to kiss Nautica's helm.

“You're sappy,” Nautica laughed.

Okay, so the absentmindedness of some bots had ruined bondage for Velocity, that was fine, there were still plenty of other things to try!

“Lotty! Look at what I found buried in my things!” Nautica held up the object for Velocity.

“A false spike?” Velocity sounded more confused than intrigued.

“Yeah!” Nautica's voice went lower, “I thought one of us could use it while the other watched...”

Velocity winced, “I think I had to remove this from a patient's valve once. Which at least **was** one of the less weird things I had to take out, but... Could we not?”

Nautica gave a nervous smile, “Oh, yeah, that's fine.”

No problem, there were still tons of things out there for Nautica to try! Velocity would have to like one of them!

Alright, this one was a little bit risky. “Lotty... Are you interested in some electricity play?”

Velocity gave a confused look.

“You use electricity to help stimulate your body? I haven't tried it but I'm willing to!” Nautica smiled.

Velocity's face plates heated up, “No... I've seen burns from doing that... I'd rather not...”

Nautica frowned, “Okay...”

Maybe she was over complicating the problem. Maybe she didn't have to introduce some big new element into their interfacing. Maybe a small change would be enough. Yeah! A small change, and she thought she had the right one this time!

Velocity was surprised when Nautica wasn't already in their suite. Normally, she would have retired to their room early so she could begin reading and unwind from socializing all day. She must have still been out with her friends, not a problem.

“Lotty? Are you here?” A voice called from somewhere in the room.

Looking around, Velocity didn't see anyone. “Nautica? Is that you?”

“Yeah, it's me,” Nautica called back.

“Where are you?”

“In the closet.”

“Why are you in there?”

“I have a surprise for you and the only way I could keep it hidden was to keep myself hidden.”

“Umm... Well I'm here now, you can come out?”

“Lie on the berth first.”

Velocity gave a quizzical look to the closet door then shrugged and sat on the berth.

“Are you on the berth?” Nautica called from the closet.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, get ready!” Nautica dramatically threw open the closet door to reveal... Herself! Well, herself wearing...something. “Ta-dah!”

Velocity looked her over. “What have you got on?”

Clothing wasn't a thing Cybertronians used. A few might have a hat or a cape if they were feeling dramatic, but that was about the extent of it. So seeing Nautica wearing anything was intriguing. The fabric was thin and didn't cover her all over. There were tubes over her legs up to mid-thigh, some darker fabric over her panel, and another sort of tube around her chest with a lighter fabric that hung down from the bottom.

Nautica smiled and gave a twirl. “It's called 'lingerie,' organics wear it to excite their partners. I thought I would give it a try.”

“Doesn't really make sense to me,” Velocity said, “We're going to have to take it off to 'face.”

Nautica sauntered to the berth, exaggerating the swing of her hips as she walked. “Think of it as unwrapping a present.”

“I do like presents...” Velocity smiled, her optics dimming.

Licking her lips, Nautica climbed on to the berth, crawling over Velocity. She lowered herself down to allow their lips to press together, moaning slightly into Velocity's mouth.

Velocity ran her hands up Nautica's thighs and along her sides. Her fingers brushed against the fabric clinging to Nautica's torso. It was a strange feeling, the smoothness of Nautica's plating abruptly switching to this rough sort of mesh fabric. There were floral patterns woven into the mesh which Velocity traced with her fingertips.

“I suppose this one can stay. It shouldn't interfere with anything.”

Nautica kissed down Velocity's cheek, “That means you like it.”

Velocity bent a knee to rub against Nautica's interface panel. “Well, I don't think this will hurt you anyway.”

A laugh, “Sure, that's it.”

The fabric felt strange even from Velocity's casual touches. She imagined that it must have been an entirely more alien sensation for Nautica, who's plating rubbed continuously on the mesh. Did it feel good, Velocity wondered. It didn't seem like it would, but maybe it was different if one was wearing it and not merely touching it.

One thing she could definitely say for lingerie, it made exploring Nautica's body more interesting. She was already well acquainted with Nautica's frame, Velocity could likely find all of her favorite spots without looking. But now, with this cloth between them, it changed the textures that Velocity had come to find familiar on Nautica.

Nautica kissed down Velocity's chest, her hands rubbing against unplatted joints, fingers teasing wires just before the surface of her plating. She gave a long lick along Velocity's closed panel.

Velocity sat up and looked down at Nautica, “Wasn't I the one who's supposed to be unwrapping a present?” She smiled and caressed Nautica's face.

“Oh, right,” Nautica leaned into Velocity's touch. “How would you like me then?”

“Hmm... Don't move.” Velocity wriggled out from Nautica, leaving the aquatic mech on all fours on the berth. “One change though.” Velocity pushed down against Nautica's back while holding her hips in place.

Nautica now had her front pressed against the berth while her aft was raised in the air and her legs were slightly parted. “Oh no, I'm so vulnerable like this,” Nautica teased, wiggling her aft as she spoke.

“That was the plan,” Velocity kissed Nautica's aft.

Velocity licked the fabric covering Nautica's panel. It didn't have much of a taste, which was what she expected. The texture was strange on her glossa, but not unpleasant. She gave a few more long licks, feeling the heat build up.

“Lotty... Can I open my panel?” Nautica asked in a low voice.

Another lick. “Of course you can.”

There was a click at Nautica's interface panel slid aside revealing her dripping valve. He spike pressurized, making the lingerie bulge out in a strange looking way. Velocity decided to lower the waist band of the lingerie to free Nautica's spike, but mostly kept the garment on.

Velocity went back to her task of making sure her glossa was intimately familiar with the taste of Nautica's valve. She couldn't deny that there was something about licking Nautica through the cloth, about how her soft velvety valve now had a rough texture, about feeling the cloth get soaked from Nautica's lubricants and her own oral lubricants. She would have to congratulate Nautica for this excellent idea. Probably by eating her out. She would get started immediately.

Nautica arched her back, raising her hips as Velocity continued to lap at her valve. She pressed her fist to her lips, trying to keep her moaning to a minimum. It wasn't that she hated being loud, but she had a distinctive enough voice among everyone on the ship and she didn't want anyone hearing her because they would **know** it was her. She buried her face against the berth, legs trembling and vents working as hard as they could.

Velocity's lips wrapped around Nautica's outer node and gave a gentle suck before licking the whole seam of her valve. She rubbed gentle circles into Nautica's aft as she worked. Finally, she pulled the lingerie to the side to allow her to slide her glossa inside of Nautica. Her glossa rubbed along the mesh of Nautica's valve, teasing at the nodes along the sides.

Nautica murmured something against the berth. Velocity didn't need to hear her to understand the warning, she knew Nautica well enough to know the signs of impending overload. She could feel Nautica rock her hips while her legs quaked. And as she sucked on her outer node, Velocity heard the high pitched whine escape Nautica vocal processor.

“Didn't even need to fully unwrap you,” Velocity smirked.

Nautica collapsed against the berth. “I feel unwrapped.”

Velocity climbed on to the berth and wrapped an arm around her partner. “Already? Aren't you forgetting something?” With that, Velocity opened her own interface panel with a click.

“Of course not.” Nautica rolled over to face Velocity. She ran her hand down Velocity's chest and wrapped it around her spike. Nautica began pumping her fist, thumb applying gentle pressure to the underside of Velocity's spike.

Velocity offlined her optics and chewed on her bottom lip before deciding to press her lips to Nautica's. She moaned into Nautica's mouth, servos reaching up to clutch at the sides of Nautica's face and pull her closer.

Nautica then rolled Velocity on to her back and climbed on top of her again. She pulled the lingerie to the side and lowered herself down on Velocity's spike. Velocity stroked her hands along Nautica's thighs, still delighting in the way the rough mesh of the lingerie contrasted with the smooth metal of Nautica's plating.

Starting at a slow pace, Nautica raised and lowered herself on Velocity. Her valve was still sensitive from her previous overload and it wasn't long before she was clenching her fists on Velocity's chest.

Velocity rolled her hips in a way that caused her spike to rub against Nautica's internal nodes in just the right way to make the purple bot have to hasten her venting to cycle in enough cool air. Velocity enjoyed seeing the way the lighter fabric, the piece hanging from the one tied around her chest, fluttered against Nautica's sides. It looked sort of like wings or perhaps smoke, caressing Nautica's plates.

Nautica sped up her movements, she knew she wouldn't be much longer and could only hope that she'd take Velocity with her. It was hard for her to keep steady until she felt Velocity gripping her hips, guiding her pace.

Heat built up in Velocity's frame, coming out in electrical sparks that tingled between her and Nautica. Her wheels spun as her charge built up. She tried not to grip too tightly on to Nautica's hips. Nautica certainly didn't seem bothered at least.

“Nautica... I'm close...” Velocity moaned.

Nautica leaned down and pressed their lips together. Velocity continued to rock Nautica's body against hers. Electrical pulsed jumped between them as they grew closer to their overloads.

For the second time, Nautica overloaded. She released a whine against Velocity's mouth as her hips and legs trembled. She clung to her partner, riding the waves of pleasure. She hadn't even fully come down before she felt Velocity's release, transfluid filling her valve.

Sparks flickered from Velocity's optics. Her fans stalled for a second before coming back online in full force. She clutched Nautica close to her and she wordlessly rode out her overload.

Once her internal temperature reached normal levels, Nautica slid off of Velocity with trembling legs. She nuzzled into Velocity's side wrapped an arm around her and smiled.

“So, lingerie was a success?” Nautica asked, looking up at Velocity.

Velocity kissed her. “It would seem so.”

Nautica giggled, “Great! That means I can keep trying new things, right? Because there is a **lot** out there!”

Velocity winced. Well, it would probably be alright?

 


End file.
